My Love Is Gone
by Sapphire Jade Eyes
Summary: From Alyss's point of view. Set at the beginning of book 8. Alyss talks to Will before he leaves for Clonmel and talks to Pauline after he's gone. A look into how Alyss feels when Will runs off. Book 8 spoilers!
1. Alyss and Will Talk

**Hi! My first RA Fanfic so go easy plz. No flames! Basically this is just from Alyss's point of view a conversation with Will before he goes to Clonmel and a conversation with Pauline after he's gone. This is the conversation with Will.**

**My Love Is Gone**

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Will's room. He opened the door and greeted me with a kiss. "Hello Alyss. Please come in," Will said as he opened the door wider. He knew why I was here and he was being extra nice because he didn't want me to say it. He was so cute when he did that. Unfortunately for him, it was not going to work. "Hello Will. I just wanted to ask you why you are leaving today when you arrived only half an hour ago? And also why you did not inform me of this yourself?" I said it in a brisk tone for added affect. Will grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Alyss, I was gonna tell you but I didn't want you to get upset. And I'm leaving because I have to go on a mission with Halt and Horace. I'm really sorry Alyss," Will said in a rush. "I don't see why you have to go, Halt and Horace can manage perfectly well on their own!" I was getting really mad now.

"Alyss, I'm sorry, I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. Please, don't get mad at me, let's enjoy the time we have before I have to leave, okay?" Will said a bit meekly. I sighed.

"Will, why didn't you just ask Crowley not to send you on this mission, it wastes Ranger's. You're not needed," I said, annoyed. "Alyss, I _am_ needed. It will take us a while to get there and already the cult is pretty big. It will just keep getting bigger until we stop it and it won't be easy. So yes, I _am_ needed. Just imagine for a minute that this was a diplomatic mission and there were to of you going plus an escort of knights. You are in my position now because I come in and yell at you for doing your duty. Now tell me what you think!" Will yelled a bit at the end. "I'm sorry, Will, it's just… What if you get hurt? I don't want to lose you," I said quietly. Will grinned cheekily. "You know me, I'm too smart to get hurt!" Will said. I grinned, "Oh really? I thought it was the horse that was smart!" I said. We laughed. _Knock._ Will stood up and opened the door. "Hi Halt," He said, seeing the person waiting outside the door. "Hello Will, Lady Alyss. I just came to tell you we're leaving now," Halt said, nodding in my direction as he said my name. "Okay, by Alyss," He called to me. I got up and threw myself into his arms and kissed him goodbye. "Be careful…" I whispered into his ear.

"Always am," He replied grinning. I waved goodbye and watched as he and Halt descended the stairs.

**How was that? I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character. The story is based at the beginning of book eight, only it's a bit different. Please review, because reviews are golden!**


	2. Alyss and Lady Pauline Talk

**Hello faithful readers. I won't keep you long but I just wanted to give a shout out to Alyss Mainwaring, because she has been so helpful and I couldn't have done any of this without her. She was also the inspiration for this story. Now, here is chapter 2…**

"Three months! He's been gone for Three months!" I sobbed, and I felt Lady Pauline put her arms around me. "It's not the end of the world, dear, Ranger's often take a long time on missions. Knowing Will, he is probably staying over there to help clean up, if you get my meaning," Lady Pauline said soothingly. "What if he's hurt?" I asked her. I finally managed to stop crying. "If Will was hurt, Halt and Horace would take care of him and send word," Lady Pauline said. She was right, but I was still worried sick. What if Will had been shot in the heart and there was nothing Halt or Horace could do about it? What if Will had been caught sneaking around and had been caught by the law enforcers and been executed? What if Will had – "Alyss, you must stop worrying. They will be fine. Will will be fine. They have an amazing knight, and two of the greatest Ranger's Auraluan has ever seen. _They Will Be Fine!_" Lady Pauline said firmly. "I know you're right, but I can't stop worrying!" I said, feeling a bit downcast. "I don't think you will ever not worry. I know I didn't. But you _can_ worry less." Lady Pauline said.

"You're right, and I'm trying, but even if I can stop worrying during the day, I keep having nightmares about him," I said, looking desperately at my mentor. At that moment, a messenger burst in and said, "We have just received word from Ranger Will Treaty by messenger hawk."

"That's great! What did he say?" I asked, hope flooding through me. "He said that everyone was fine and they where on they're way back right now," The messenger told us, then left the room. "Thank the Gods he's alright!" I said before collapsing into a chair. "Rest now, Alyss. I shall send for you when he arrives," Lady Pauline said before leaving the room. I walked to my bed and fell asleep. For the first time in three months I slept peacefully.

**Like it? Hate it? Either way, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
